


The Underfather

by evildad



Category: The Godfather - Mario Puzo, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafiafell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Mobfell (Undertale), F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evildad/pseuds/evildad
Summary: The Dreamer Gang moves into New York... on Corleone Family territory.Alessandra Corleone, the heiress of the Corleone family business, must face her father's wrath, directed at many things, but mainly her. And mainly her two monster boyfriends that just moved into town.Set before the events of The Godfather.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Carmela Corleone/Vito Corleone, Dogamy/Dogaressa (Undertale), Michael Corleone/Kay Adams, Sans/Original Female Character(s), Sonny Corleone/Sandra Corleone
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to an extremely self-indulgent fic! Based on my Desired Reality of Mafiafell.  
Alessandra Corleone is the older twin of Sonny Corleone. By rights, they're heiress of the Corleone business, and nobody is happy about it.  
The names I'm using for the monsters, since it's an AU, are listed below.

Asgore: Automatic  
Toriel: Madame  
Sans: Butch  
Papyrus: Noir  
Muffet: Baker  
Grillby: Flames  
Undyne: Smiley  
Alphys: Doc Poison  
Gaster: Dings  
Chara: Knack  
Frisk: Fallen  
Asriel: Flower  
Mettaton: Bullet  
Burgerpants: Whiskers  
Dogaressa: Biter  
Dogamy: Barker

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Santino Corleone was an odd man to outsiders. He was fiery, willing and able to fight whenever and whoever he wanted. If he was not Don Corleone’s son, he would be in the mob regardless, as an enforcer.

Only his precious family saw past it. Especially Sandra, Sonny’s loving wife. She got to see the best parts of Sonny, even when he was at his worst. She knew his worst fears, his greatest wishes, his best dreams.

But Sonny hardly knew his wife at all in these times. He was always at work, always busy. Even their monthly dates were postponed for another week, with how busy he was.

As with every story, there is always a magical cure. And that cure comes in the form of a new mob moving into New York City.

Just like Santino Corleone, Don Asgore Dreemurr, also known as Don Automatic, was the fiercest monster, and, like Sonny, only on the outside. However, he knew his wife as well as she knew him. And she wanted power more than he did.

Which is how she convinced him to look to the cities north of Ebott City. Ebott was completely theirs, and Toriel, also known as Madame, grew bored. Her lavish lifestyle was kept up with the money that Automatic brought in, but to her, it was never enough. She wanted more.

The Dreamer Gang looked to New York and its families, and saw how much money they were making. Despite the risks, Automatic went against his instinct and sent a few men to scout. Set up fronts. See what business the gangs up north would provide them.

And that is where the Dreemurr and Corleone families met head-on.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a long ride by car to New York. Ebott City was nestled in the mountains southwest of it. Butch and his brother Noir sat in the same car while Flames and Baker sat in the other. Monsters had never moved outside of Ebott City, but the Don was persistent to make his wife happy. And, of course, meant losing four of their best to scout. At least Dings, Doc Poison, and Smiley were still down south.

The car rolled to a stop once they reached the city limits. Automatic had arranged three hotel rooms for the four of them, with Butch and Noir sharing one. They checked in and unloaded.

The day was done for now… or so Butch thought. Noir soon pulled him up after he flopped onto his bed.

“You need to get up. Baker and Flames want to look at business properties.” Noir said.

Butch groaned, pushing himself off the bed. They went back out to the cars, but Noir walked past them. “What, you mean we’re walkin’?”

“Of course, bone-head.” Noir responded.

Butch groaned again and followed Noir while Flames and Baker followed him.

They got plenty of stares, mostly by children, as they walked past. Soon, they were in a quiet part of the market district.

Baker giggled. “Look, an empty space!” She rushed ahead. Noir scowled and caught up to her. Monsters definitely couldn’t be alone in this city.

The space was only four hundred dollars. They’d come back to buy it for Baker. It was already equipped with a counter.

They went back to the hotel after Noir stopped by the local bank to open an account. As Noir got on the phone, Butch flopped back onto his bed. It would be long days from here on out.


End file.
